The continued growth of e-commerce and the resultant increase in parcel delivery volume has led to increased challenges related to the last leg of parcel delivery (e.g., ‘the last mile problem’). Generally, for common carriers, parcel delivery comprises a series of segments between an origin location and a destination location. Points between these segments may include, for example, a pick-up location, intermediate hub, destination hub, and delivery address. The final segment in delivery of a parcel typically includes a segment between a destination hub and the delivery address of the parcel. Challenges related to the final segment may arise when a consignee is not present at the delivery address to take delivery of the parcel. This may, for example, cause the common carrier to make multiple trips to the same delivery address to successfully deliver the item. Each additional trip to the delivery address may have an added associated cost that the common carrier must bear. Accordingly, there is a need for improved systems and processes for addressing these challenges.